Sex Therapy
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare is addicted to having sex with Eli and they try to get her help...DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I USUALLY WRITE


**THE IDEA CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS ON THE BUS AND WAS LIKE WHY NOT JUST TYPE IT UP. THIS IS NOTHING LIKE USUAL AND KINDA SUCKS BUT YEAH, GIVE IT A TRY.**

"Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy." They got up and followed the therapist into a room. The couple sat on the couch as the therapist sat across from them.

"Hi I'm Ms. Burns, how are you this evening?"

"Good." Both Eli and Clare responded.

"Okay, straight to the point, why exactly are you guys here?"

Eli looked at Clare considering they were mainly here for her, "I'm kind of….I'm kind of addicted to sex."

"Kind of?" Eli questioned.

"Completely, whatever." Clare responded.

"So I'm assuming you're her boyfriend?" Ms. Burns questioned Eli and he nodded in response.

"Why do you think you're addicted?"

"Because it feels good obviously." Clare bluntly responded.

"How often do you guys have sex?"

"Like every day." Clare responded.

"That's not healthy for a relationship, you mean every single day?"

Clare hesitantly nodded in response.

"Why don't you stop her if you knew it was a problem?" Ms. Burns asked Eli.

"Because she says she's gonna break up with me if I don't sleep with her."

"Do you think she's only using you for sex?"

"That's not the case." Clare interrupted.

"Then why are you telling him you're gonna break up with if he doesn't give you what you want."

"I'm not really gonna break up with him; I just use that because I know that always works."

"So you're using him?"

"I'm not." Clare interrupted.

"What do you think about this, Eli? Do you think she's using you?"

"I don't know even know anymore, I know she loves me but it's ridiculous. I can be doing my homework or something and she'll literally throw it on the floor and attack me and if I try to stop her, she gets pissed."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"My parents do, hers don't." Eli answered.

"What do you parents think Elijah?"

"They think it's normal but they don't actually see it when it's happening sometimes I feel like she rapes me honestly."

"Eli…"Clare turned to him with her mouth agape. He intentionally avoided eye contact.

"Rape? Are you sure about that Eli?"

"I mean I know it's not because I want it too but even when I tell her no, she doesn't care what I say. And she was abstinent before which is even weirder."

"You were? Why did you break such a commitment?"

"Because I was in love with him and knew I wanted to be with him forever."

"How long were you guys together before you decided to give yourself to him?"

"A year.

"When did you guys began to get intimate?"

"6 months ago." Clare answered.

"Were you addicted by the first time?"

"Not really because it evidently hurt the first time but like the second time I was, he just has a really big penis and I like it, I don't see what's wrong that."

"Clare, that's not the problem. You can like it, its whatever but it's ridiculous; you just can't go a day without it." Eli explained.

Clare sighed and rested her chin on her hand.

"She even gets me off in the car sometimes when I'm driving her home."

"This is really weird for a teenage relationship." Ms. Burns pointed out. "Anything else you want to add?"

Eli looked down at his intertwined hands, "Sometimes…sometimes I kinda want break up with her because of it but I love her too much." He looked at Clare who was staring down at the floor with tears trickling down her face.

"Clare, why are you crying?" Ms. Burns asked. She shook her head and buried her face in her palm.

"Clare…."

Clare wiped her tears. "I just….I know I have a problem."

"Do you want help for it?"

"I don't think anyone can do anything to stop me."

"Eli, if it's getting to the point where you're thinking about ending the relationship, you need to be a man and turn her down when she tries to."

"I can't, she like….she's good at persuasion."

"And what are these methods?" Clare blushed as she prepared herself for what Eli was about to say.

"She just….she gives me strip teases, wears lingerie, like rubs up against me and just whisper dirty things in my ear and I can't take it so she knows how to make me cave."

"Maybe you guys can start by cutting it down, try it for only twice a week or so."

"That can't happen." Clare responded quickly.

"Why not?" The therapist questioned.

"That's so little time."

"If you want to get better, that's what you need to do. Do you think you can?"

"Honestly no, I mean I can try obviously but I don't have the strength to hold back."

"Maybe, you guys just shouldn't go to each other's houses for a week and see how that goes.

"That's not gonna work for her, she was grounded before, snuck out just to have sex with me and she did that for the whole time she was grounded." Eli explained.

Ms. Burns rubbed her forehead in frustration, "I don't think I ever had anything this difficult. Okay, so don't go to each other's houses for a week, if you need to work on an assignment, op for the library. Minimize the sex to at least two times, a week; that's all and you'll come next Saturday. How does that sound?"

"Hard." Clare responded.

"But we can do it." Eli added.

"Okay, I'll see you guys next Saturday; take a minute in here if you need." Ms. Burns said before leaving the room.

"You okay?" Eli asked.

"I can't do this." She admitted.

"Yes you can, if you try I'm gonna stop you."

"Eli…."

"Babe, we have to do something about this and I need your help if we're gonna stop."

"Okay." She muttered.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded and they got out, making their way out of the building.

XXXXX The Next Day

"You got it now?" Eli questioned.

"This essay is so stupid." She groaned as she furiously typed on her laptop and Eli typed at his. They were in Eli's room and managed to get through the previous day without sex.

"I'm taking a break." Clare said putting her laptop on his computer table.

"How much do you have?" He asked.

"A page." Eli shrugged and continued to type his essay. Clare hopped back on the bed. She got behind him, tugged her legs under herself and began kissing his neck.

"Clare, stop." Eli said turning to her.

She gripped his shoulders and continued to kiss on his neck. Eli put his laptop on the floor, "Stop." He said moving away from her.

"Please." She begged crawling to him, intentionally letting her shirt hang loose so he can see her breasts.

"I know you do, Eli please." She begged and began rubbing his length over his jeans.

"Clare, we cant, stop."

"She said we can, twice."

"Its only the second day, at least wait till the end of the week."

She sucked on his lip, "I want you to fuck me."

Eli swallowed the lump in his throat and got up from the bed walking away from her.

She took off her shirt and unclasped her bra, "Don't you want me?"

"Clare, you need help, stop." He said pushing her off.

She clenched her jaw, "You're gonna make me cheat on you." She blurted out.

"You're not gonna do that."

"I am. Eli, give me what I want and it'll be okay."

"You're just saying that again, you're not gonna cheat on me."

"Really?" She asked raising her eyebrows. She put her bra and shirt on and grabbed her bag. She began to make her way out of his door when he pulled her back, "Fine."

She smiled and hopped on him and smashed her lips to his.

XXXXX

Eli felt beyond regretful as they were making their way to the therapist. How was he gonna admit that he caved twice this week? Meaning they had sex three times and she got him off everyday of the week.

They walked into the office and sat down and their therapist walked in.

"Hi." They responded.

"So how did it go?"

Neither one of them responded and Ms. Burns knew it wasn't good, "You caved Eli?"

He regretfully nodded his head.

"How many times?"

"Only 3 but she got me off every day this week."

"What did she do to make you want to?"

"She said she's gonna cheat on me for someone who gives her what she wants."

"You know, you have the ways of a prostitute." Ms Burns pointed out. "You need to stop now."

"I can't. "Clare yelled. "You keep trying to stop me; it's never going to work so stop trying."

"If you don't want help then you can leave."

"Fine. " Clare said grabbing her bag and began walking out.

"Babe, stop." Eli quickly pulled her back.

"Leave me alone Eli."

"Can I talk to her for a sec?" Eli asked Ms. Burns. She nodded and Eli pulled her out the room.

"What's your problem?" He abruptly asked.

"She's trying to solve something that can't be solved."

"Don't you want help?"

"I don't Eli, you're making me come to this stupid place that I don't want to be at."

"Clare, you have an addiction and we're getting you help."

"I don't want it Eli, how is it wrong to want to have sex with your boyfriend?"

"It's wrong when you're forcing him."

"Forcing you? Eli, look at me. I'm so tiny, I can't force you."

"You know what I mean, if you love me you'll stay."

She sighed and they walked back in the room. They sat back down.

"All good?" Ms. Burns asked and they both nodded.

"Elijah, is there something specific you want to ask your girlfriend?"

"Do you only want me for sex?"

"No." She answered honestly.

"Then why is that that's all you worry about when we're together."

"I can't help it but I love you for you, not the sex Eli."

"Do you believe her?" Ms. Burns asked.

Eli honestly shook his head.

"Is there something you want to ask him?" The therapist asked Clare.

"Yes, why the hell don't you ever wanna sleep with me? Am I not good enough for you? Do you not want me?"

"You know that's not it."

"Then what is? Cus I don't know of any guy who turns down their girl when they want to have sex."

"I care about you and I'm tryna stop it. We can have sex but every single day Clare, that's all our relationship is anymore."

"How is that bad?"

"Because it's like you're my whore or something."

"Well sorry for wanting to be intimate with my boyfriend."

"You're not seeing the damn problem. If it's getting to the point where I feel like I'm being raped sometimes or you saying you're gonna cheat on me then I don't wanna be with you."

"Eli, don't break up with me please."

Ms. Burns interrupted, "What is it you're addicted to more? Actually sleeping with him or the oral part?"

"I don't even know, it's just his thing in general like it's….I don't know, I just really like it, it feels good and it's big so….maybe if he was smaller I wouldn't care."

"Clare, I can't control my size."

"I know that, I'm not blaming you; I'm just telling her the reason."

Eli held his hands up in defense and leaned back on the couch.

"Eli, which do you think she's addicted to more?"

"Getting me off."

"Why is that?"

"Because even after I like…orgasm she'll keep going just for the fun of it. I can just keep letting go but she just doesn't care, she won't stop."

"Does your parents know you're intimate Clare?"

Clare shook her head, "They still think I'm abstinent."

"And how are you getting away with it?"

"I wear my ring when I'm at home and we only have sex at his house."

"Is it that you always have the urge to have sex or just because you have him there, you want to."

"Both I guess both mostly hormones like they just go crazy."

"That seems to be why it's so hard to control, it's a hormonal problem."

"So does that mean we cant do anything about it?" Eli asked.

"Obviously you can cut back and she has no choice but to get used to it or she can please herself if it comes to the point. But Eli, you need to get the heart to tell her no, no matter how many times she says she'll leave. If she's willing to leave because you wont have sex with her everyday then I'm sorry to say but she doesn't really love you."

Eli nodded and the session soon came to an end. They made their way back in silence and Eli pulled up outside of her house.

"I'll call you later." He said.

"Can I get a kiss?"

He pressed his lips to hers and gave her a chaste one.

"That's it? We cant make out."

"If you don't get horny."

"Okay." She said bringing him to her lips and captured them in a kiss. Their lips moved against each other and Clare dove her tongue in his mouth. She trailed her hands down her chest to his erection and squeezed it and Eli pulled back.

"That's enough, you have to go."

"Fine." She said and got of the car without saying bye.

XXXXX

Eli sighed and drove off home. Clare went upstairs and saw her sister making out with her boyfriend on their bed.

"Eww guys, get out."

"Hey, this is my room too." Darcy defended.

"Please Darcy." Darcy gave her boyfriend one last kiss before he left.

"Whats wrong? You look down." Darcy said.

"Eli wont have sex with me anymore."

"Did you guys go the therapist?"

"Yes and she was saying we need to cut it down and I cant do that but Eli doesn't seem to care what I want."

"Clare, you knew the therapist would say that, it's no surprise."

"I didn't know Eli would actually agree with it; I thought he was as addicted as I was."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, he says we have stop or only twice a week; that's so hard. How do you do it when your boyfriend?"

Darcy shrugged, "I'm not addicted so I don't mind going like 2 days without it."

Clare groaned in her palms, "This is my problem. When I'm upset, I wanna sleep with him and now I'm upset."

"Call him."

Clare took out her phone and called Eli, "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hi, whats up?"

"Can you come over please?"

"For what?"

"Can we have sex please?"

"Are you serious Clare? We just got back from the therapist. You cant wait a day?"

"Eli, please." Clare begged.

"Not today."

"He wont come over." Clare whispered to Darcy. Darcy took the phone, "Eli, its Darcy."

"Hey."

"Clare really wants you to come over."

"I know but it isn't gonna help anyone if we have sex already."

"Cant you just for today?"

"If we do it today, we're not doing it the rest of the week. Tell her that."

Darcy told Clare that and she said she didn't care, she just wanted him now.

"Fine, I'll come over." Eli said before hanging up.

"He's coming."

"Yay." Clare squealed hugging her sister.

XXXX

Eli came up to her room and saw Clare talking to her sister.

"You're here." She smiled. Eli weakly smiled and pulled him to her bed and crawled on top of him.

"I'm getting out, I don't wanna hear any moaning." Darcy said walking out and closing the door behind her.

Clare tugged off Eli's clothes in no time.

"Darcy told you right? No sex all week since you wanted to today."

She nodded before she latched her mouth on his erection. She bobbed her head on his length as Eli looked down at her sucking him. He moved her hair out of the way so he can watch her. As he grew close, she sucked and moved her hand faster as he came in her mouth and like Eli mentioned before she kept going.

"Okay, stop." Eli said pulling her up.

"I want more." She pouted.

Eli shook his head and rolled them over. Eli took off the rest of her remaining clothes. He positioned himself inside of her and began to move. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist. Eli thrusted faster in her and her mouth fell open.

"Oh baby, deeper please." Eli pushed fully in her as he slowly moved. Clare held herself on her elbows as she watched his length move in and out of her.

"Oh Eli, feels so good." She moaned as she looked up at him sitting up on her elbows. He began to move erractically again inside of her as she fell back.

"Cum please babe." Eli begged. She began to rub her clit as she pulled Eli down to kiss her. They sloppily kissed and sucked on each other's tongues as they let go.

Eli fell on top of her and pulled out.

"No, Eli again please. It feels so good." She begged.

Eli shook his head and lied next to her.

"Are you staying?" She asked.

"If you want me too."

"Can we….one more round?"

Eli shook his head again, "We already did."

"Fine." She said cuddling into his chest. "I guess I can do this for you."

Eli lifted her chin up to look up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too and your big penis." Eli laughed and curled her into his chest as they fell asleep.

**WOW THAT SUCKED…..**


End file.
